tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
HOW TO BEGIN
BACK TO HOME Welcome to Tibia Adventure! We want to start the server be easiest for you, so we hope you find this guide useful. Let's start! BEGINNING IN TIBIA ADVENTURE Once you've created your account and character, you'll appear first in the city of Thais, part of the continent of Tibia. Shall appear in a house of Thais, it will find four quests, which are detailed in the following image: QUEST NUMBER 1: It give us 10 platinum coins, equivalent to 1,000 gold coins. QUEST NUMBER 2: It give us an amulet of loss, which prevents at time dying lose our items. QUEST NUMBER 3: It give us 4200 experience points, and we'll up instantly from level 8 to level 9. QUEST NUMBER 4: the yellow chests marked with the number 4 correspond to a single quest in which we can only choose one of the items, depending of preference of our vocation and weapons, so we can choose one of: Daramian Mace, Spike Sword , Steel Axe, Moonlight Rod, Wand of Dragonbreath, Crossbow & Spear. Once you do these small quests you'll quickly realize that there has been a kind of demon apocalypsis, where the Ruthless Seven finally have taken power over Tibia so we have to escape into new lands. Follow the next map to reach the boat of Thais: It is probably that we find some monsters called Demon Explorer, which are explorers from the Demon army, which is invading the city, don't be fear, they do some kind of attack but not do any harm. Once we arrive the boat we have to go down to the internal floor to the hammocks with other refugees, we must go down where blue circles are marked: Note: The captain do not take us anywhere. When we go down to the bottom of the boat we'll find plenty of hammocks, most are occupied but one is empty, we must right-click on it as shown in the following image: When we click in the hammock we'll wake up and for our horror we see that the ship is sinking! We have to run to the stairs and go out onto the deck to board the raft, follow these maps: When we go up we follow to the deck: When jumping to the raft we must use the paddle that is in it, to go to new lands, as shown below: When we do this we can reach the Artham continent, reaching the capital Tyrsfal, which leads us to the second part of this guide: THE LOREAN'S TASKS The Lorean's missions consists in 6 missions for newcomers to Tibia Adventure, these missions will help the player to understand better the map and his/her level will rise considerably apart of win prizes, the estimated time to complete this quest are 2 hours, we could reach up to level 48 (estimate), the awards are given when we complete the 6 missions, not before, and are: 5 crystal coins, one amulet of loss, 870000 experience points. TASKS The Task List in order: Task 1: Kill 25 Rotworms and 10 Carrion Worms Task 2: Kill 25 Amazons and 5 Valkyries Task 3: Kill 25 Dwarfs and 25 Dwarf Miners Task 4: Kill 20 Troll and 5 Troll Champion Task 5: Kill 25 Cyclops and 5 Cyclops Smith Task 6: Kill 3 Dragons and 1 Dragon Hatchling Note: The tasks are done in order, completing only the first can we move to the next, and so on. STARTING THE TASKS: TASK 1: '''Controlling the Rotworm population in Tyrsfal. We must kill 25 Rotworms and 10 Carrion Worms To begin with the first Task must talk to the NPC Lorean and say the next secuence: ''Player: hi - task - yes - yes'' With this as we are enabled to begin the first task, a counter is activated when monsters die to be watching our progress. As Lorean himself tells us, we must go to the sewers of Tyrsfal walking a few steps to the east, because we'll find the rotworms and carrion worms in the following marks, where the two black circles are shown: Once down by one of the entries shown we'll arrive at the sewers, here: Once completed the task, we back to Lorean where have to go to the second: '''TASK 2: The Amazon Camp We must make the Amazons pay their taxes We must kill 25 Amazons and 5 Valkyries Once we back to Lorean we say the next secuence: Player: hi - task - task - yes - yes Now we can start the second Task and go to meet the Amazons, follow the next map, we must leave the city for the South-West gate and cross the river, just follow the white line to the marked circle: Once completed the second task back to where Lorean to continue the third: TASK 3: Miners Union We must find a jewel thief who is hiding among the workers of Miners Union We must kill 25 Dwarfs and 25 Dwarf Miner We back where Lorean and say the next secuence: '''''Player: hi - task - task - yes - yes'' We are now ready to continue with the next task, we must go to Miners Union, we can go by boat (if you are premium account) or by land, if is by boat we just we'll teleported there, if is by land must take the following route by the North-East gate of Tyrsfal: We have three mines that we can choose to search for the Dwarfs: Once the task is finished we go back to Lorean: '''TASK 4: Trolls Scare away trolls -We must kill 20 regular Trolls and 5 Troll Troll Champion -We have to talk to Lorean and say: Player: hi - task - task - yes - yes Now we have to go to the Troll kingdom, for this we go to the South-West Tyrsfal gates and follow the next route: We have to go down on the caves where the trolls are, here: Upon reaching the blue circles marked we'll descend here: Once the task is finished we go back to Lorean: TASK 5: Udhal Cyclops have broken a peace treaty so they must be rebuked. We ask to Lorean a new task telling him the next secuence: Player: hi - task - yes - yes - yes The use of 2 Stealth Rings is recommended as it will complete the task faster, to buy the rings should go to the Tyrsfal's Mage Shop and find the Npc ring seller Bertyl, on the second floor. Once that is done we headed to Udhal, here: Once the mission is complete, we headed back to Lorean for get the last task: TASK 6: Rhonghrord Volcano. In the last task we must control the population of dragons in Rhonghrord Volcano We must kill 3 Dragons and 1 Dragon Hatchling Returning with Lorean we say: Player: hi - task - task - yes - yes To reach the dragons volcano we have several options, the quickest is to go by boat saying the word: volcano (Premium players only), the second way is walking for the following path: Once the task is complete we have to return to Lorean for our price: We'll tell him: Player: hi Lorean: - -'' ''Player: task Lorean: Here you are! Your payment: 5 shiny crystal coins, an amulet of loss for your safety and a high known in experience for your dedicated service to the King! Will give us 5 crystal coins and an amulet of loss, also 870000 experience points as shown in the following picture has gone up 10 lvls to the player: We hope this guide has been helpful to begin and enjoy your stay in Tibia Adventure! For any queries always use the help channel, our staff will be attentive to answer. BACK TO HOME